Rianthol
|connectedresources = }} Ancient National History, and the Rule of Rhidol Millennia before Rianthol was founded the land that it occupied was ruled in several micro-kingdoms, or tribal lands which were more often than not at war with each other, only uniting when faced with a common enemy, such as the raiders from the north. This situation continued until in 1601BR (Before Rhidol) the largest of the tribes managed through careful tactics and good planning to conquer the others, forming one stronger Kingdom where there had previously been many. This kingdom was called Relathol and was ruled over by Feon Son of Calathor. In the next hundred years the lineage of the first king ruled from a city on the southern shores, and grew prosperous and technology developed from primitive dark age weaponry to a level comparable with the nations to the south who had developed vast foreign empires, and great weaponry. This was a time of peace and growth as the armies of Relathol defeated the raiders in several decisive battles, sending them fleeing further north into the permafrost. However this could not continue happily and on the Twenty Seventh of December in the year 8BR a group of foreign spies landed in Relathol, they had been sent by a powerful king determined to add the lands of Relathol to his empire. They managed to seed rebellion and anarchy, and eventually assassinating King Calathor XXVII. Soon after armies of several foreign empires swept the nation, killing, pillaging and burning as they went, until eventually Relathol was no longer worth adding to any empire as the burnt husk of a once proud nation had been stripped of valuables and the fields salted and the majority of the people killed or enslaved. The land remained almost empty and barren for the next twenty six years, until Rhidol, a grandson of King Calathor XXVII returned, he was eighteen and had been born into slavery, escaping the year before. He travelled the lands of his forefathers finding small settlements and gathering people. Eventually he brought his people to an empty city, previously known as Siddlesham, with their help he rebuilt the city and renamed it New Sidlesham, from here he governed his people, who set about rebuilding their nation, building farms, mines and eventually trading with other small settlements which had sprung up throughout the land known as Relathol. As the populace grew stronger and more prosperous Rhidol decided to unite his fractured peoples. He sent envoys to the other cities asking their lords to come and swear fealty to him, their rightful King. Some came and bent knee to him, others refused and became hostile, believing that they had earned the right to rule themselves. So Rhidol was faced with a conundrum, whether he should risk war and attack these wayward lords, or search for a more peaceful solution. Legend says that the solution came to him in a dream, when he awoke he sent more envoys to the wayward lords, begging them to give him the pleasure of their attendance at a council. Some refused, suspecting foul play, other arrived grudgingly with large body guards, and yet others came full of trust. Rhidol gathered the lords that came into a council and explained his dream. Below is an account written by Scribe Relthar Bradshaw, who it seems was the first of the Bradshaw line and adviser to Rhidol. “And so the King gathered those lords who had refused to swear their loyalty, some refused but most came. On the day of the gathering the hall was full to bursting, lords, ladies, warriors and scribes filled our most gracious King’s audience chamber and he spoke, ‘Lords and Ladies’ he spake, ‘Warriors and scribes, men and women of the kingdom, I am glad to see you here. I shall start by explaining my cause.’ There he paused for breath before continuing ‘last week in sleep I dreamt, I dreamt a great vision, one day our wounded and fractured land shall be great and whole, our people shall be strong and rich, and we shall forget all strife between us, and now my friends I shall tell you how. On this day I appoint every man who claims a city who has arrived here for this council a Duke, every Duke is ruler of their city and the land that surrounds it. And every Duke may pass that title on to his sons and their sons... I shall rule for my life time, but upon my death the Dukes will gather here and will decide on my successor, he should be a learned man, wise, gentle but strong. He should be fit to be a King, and must be able to rule the land justly. Now upon his death the Dukes shall gather again to appoint a new King, the throne which I now sit upon will not be passed down through lineage, no family should hold the Kingship for more than a generation at a time.’ At which the newly appointed Dukes let out a roar, some of approval, others of disagreement, and in the next few days the council decided to agree to Rhidol’s proposal, and envoys were sent out once more offering Dukedom’s to the absent Lords, some accepted and were granted them, others refused and in the next few years were crushed by the army of New Sidlesham” Rhidol ruled justly and for many years, and renamed the Kingdom “Rianthol” which means “New Land” in the old Language of Rhidol’s ancesters. Upon his deathbed Rhidol had no son, so he appointed Dukedom of New Sidlesham to his closest friend and adviser Relthar Bradshaw, who was following Rhidol’s death elected The Second King of Rianthol. Many followed him, some for short reigns, others long and prosperous, but never was the throne passed down through blood, but a new King chosen to sit upon it. Rescent National History Rianthol was once a large and peaceful nation, in it’s early days Bradshaw the Sceptic ruled under the protection of his great friends and allies within the United Cyber Nations until the bitter day when they were betrayed from within and a Coup D’état tore the alliance apart, however learning from his mistakes Bradshaw threw in his lot with the peaceful and neutral GPA during the time of the Second Great War however after a time there he grew tired of being one of many hundreds of leaders within a group, and seeking individuality he resigned searching for a smaller and more unique alliance. Eventually he found his home within the Illuminati shortly before the Third Great War which Rianthol fought in proving itself to the other alliance members. Bradshaw the Sceptic quickly formed bonds of friendship within the alliance making friends in high places and developing his influence till he was eventually elected Head of Diplomats a post which he seemed to excel at and shortly after his predecessor Typa left the alliance he was elected into the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs. While Bradshaw the Sceptic was growing in power within the alliance his nation grew too. The effect of GWIII was significant; however despite the damage inflicted Rianthol defeated its opponents in /b/ but was swiftly brought into anarchy by a Grämlins member. Shortly after the war Rianthol developed past its previous strength to a new formidable level of power. Bradshaw had been elected to position of Minister of Foreign Affairs by the time The Unjust War erupted and The Illuminati had been obliged to enter due to treaties and a long term history of friendship and helping The Orders. After a resounding victory in the Unjust War, Rianthol continued to grow, however during this period Bradshaw the Sceptic’s health took a turn for the worse and he was less and less able to fulfil his duties as MoFA, so he went into semi retirement, ruling Rianthol and keeping in contact with the Illuminati and his allies as often as he could. Unfortunately during this period the Illuminati attracted the wrath of several other alliances, and was subsequently annihilated in two wars. Bradshaw took a stance of pacifism and attempted diplomacy with his attackers throughout this period, but even so the Illuminati was disbanded, and Rianthol was defeated coming under the control of the UPN. After a short period as a prisoner of war Bradshaw the Sceptic was released with an offer of a home in the UPN, but he declined and went over to IRON where he had spent a lot of time as a diplomat. However his health grew weaker and Rianthol had been ravaged beyond repair and so shortly after he joined IRON Bradshaw left Digiterra in search of peace. He never returned. The people of Rianthol dispersed and travelled across the globe to other nations seeking new homes. However in January 2009 Bradshaw the Sceptic’s son Pharaoh Bradshaw claimed the lands in the ruins of Rianthol as his own and started forging the new nation of New Rianthol.